


Always

by sweetsun



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-17 00:57:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10583088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetsun/pseuds/sweetsun
Summary: Blaine knew from the second he got home that something was off.“Blaine I’m – I’m going undercover. They don’t know for how long.”But Sebastian always comes back to Blaine, doesn't he ?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a new work ! I wrote this using all my heart and feelings, so I hope that you will enjoy it ! Don't hesitate to give me some feedback in the comments, I'd love to know what you thought about it ! :)

Blaine knew from the second he got home that something was off. Instead of being welcomed by a steady hand on his hips and a kiss on his lips, he opened the white door to find nothing but silence. As he glanced at their small living-room, he noticed his boyfriend on the couch. He would have been reassured to see that the taller boy was sleeping or listening to music, but he wasn’t. Sebastian was staring at the floor and his mind seemed to be thousand miles away. The sound of Blaine’s steps made him look up as the other man walked into the room, and he acknowledged his presence with a tiny smile.

“Hi there”, he greeted him softly.

Blaine took place next to the man he loved and planted a kiss on his left cheek.

“Hi yourself”, he said, running his hand through Sebastian’s delicate hair. “Having a rough day?”

It wouldn’t be a first. Since Sebastian started his career as a police officer, he had experienced many emotions, and he shared them all with his life-partner. Blaine had been there when Sebastian completed his first case, he had been there when he made his first arrest. He had been there to play the nurse when his boyfriend got stitches all over his pretty face – but he refused to wear a costume while cleaning the wounds, much to Sebastian’s disappointment.

There were also less satisfying days. Days where Sebastian couldn’t be a hero. Days where it felt like a failure. Days where he would see families receiving heartbreaking news. Yes, there were days where the only thing that Blaine could do was to hold him. But he was there. Always. 

So, really, he was prepared to deal with the raw pain that seemed to be consuming his boyfriend.

“Yeah”, Sebastian sighed. He was trying to look away, never confronting Blaine’s eyes. Something that never happened. His moves were twitchy as he took the men’s hand in his own.

“Blaine I’m – I’m going undercover. They don’t know for how long.”

Alright. Blaine was definitely not prepared for that. He blinked once, twice. Making sure that he heard the right thing, that his mind didn’t set it up. As he noticed that his heart was beating faster and faster, he realized that he needed to calm down and to communicate with his boyfriend. It wasn’t such a big deal, after all. He always knew that it could be a part of Sebastian’s job. And that also meant that Sebastian would know how to deal with it.

Looking up, he realized that he still hadn’t answered and that an anxious look had taken place all over Sebastian’s face. _Talk, you idiot, talk. He’s probably as scared as you are._

“Okay, okay, alright. We will… – it’s okay. We’ll figure it out. We always do.”

He smiled at Sebastian, but the other man still refused to look at him. The green pupils were blurry, out of focus. Blaine’s hand slide from the brown hair to his boyfriend’s cheek, forcing him to face him.

“Hey, it’s gonna be alright, okay ?”

That’s when he got it. That’s when he realized why Sebastian looked away. Because when he was finally able to stare into his soul, he received a punch in the stomach. It was all he never wanted either of them to feel. It was fear, anxiety, stress. It was insecurity, pain, heartbreak. It was sorrow. It looked a little too much like mourning.

Blaine couldn’t get himself to speak, so Sebastian took his place.

“There’s a mole in the NYPD. Someone has been giving away information – precious information – to one of the most important drug dealer in the city. He knows what we’ve got, he knows when we’re planning to bust him. We won’t be able to get him if he’s always ahead of us. And we don’t know how dangerous the mole can be, or what else he’s doing against us.”

Sebastian tightened his grip on Blaine’s hand before continuing.

“So they – they chose me to found who it was. “ He laughed, but it burned Blaine’s heart a bit. It had nothing to do with the angelic sound he used to hear ; the irony in it was too strong. “I guess it’s a compliment. They trust me. My boss even said that I was one of their greatest element.” There was a pause and Sebastian took a deep breath. The harsh statement was coming. “But I won’t be for a while, I guess. That’s what – that’s what I’m gonna need to do. I got fired. Well, fake-fired, but, you know. I’m gonna need to leave it all behind, to play dirty cop, to befriend that drug dealer. Until I get them both.”

 He cleared his throat, probably to try to get the lump out of it, if he felt the same way as Blaine.

“You’re the only one I was allowed to tell. And you can’t tell anyone why –“ He paused again, looking at their joined hands. “–why I left”, he whispered.

Those words hurt like words never hurt before. It was a sharp pain running through their blood. It was unfair, after all. The universe had waited so long to finally let them be together and now – now they were torn apart? It wasn’t fair, it wasn’t fair at all.

The roles were reversed. Blaine, who wanted to reassure his boyfriend, was now silent. Sebastian, on the other hand, was trying to talk it out. It was how they worked all the time. They were the moon and the sun, they were the day and the night, they were fire and ice. They completed each other in every way. And it wasn’t a constant thing – sometimes, Sebastian was the one who asked for cuddles. Sometimes, Blaine was the bad guy (well, to be honest, it happened once, when some guy had insulted Sebastian in front of him). They were the one the other needed them to be at some random moment. They were a puzzle which was only complete when they were together.

“Look, Blaine – It could be over really soon. Hunter’s gonna be my partner on the inside, so I’ll be updated on every information and I will have contact with the outside world.”

Hunter had been Sebastian’s partner for three years now, and when Blaine first met him, he thought that the guy was an asshole. Then Sebastian had gave him a friendly remember that he used to be just like him, and that he could still act like a prick when he didn’t know – or trust – people. So Blaine waited, talked, got to know him. Sebastian liked him and trusted him with his life on the field, so he guessed he could get used to him to. That truly happened the day where Clarington ended up in the hospital, the bullet who could have taken Sebastian’s life planted in his arm. They had been friends ever since  –  and Blaine thanked him endlessly for that day.

Even though Blaine fully trusted the blond man now, it didn’t mean that he was ready to let Sebastian go. Especially since his instinct screamed that the assignment didn’t sound safe at all.  His mind wandered to the idea of losing the love of his live for good – and he stopped right there. That couldn’t happen. He chased the terrifying thought away and finally asked the burning question.

“When?”

The single word contained so much more, though. _How much time do we have left? When do you have to leave me? To leave us? How long till I see you again?_

“Tonight.”

_***_

A few hours had passed and the stars were finally out in the sky. Blaine was lying on his bed – _their_ bed – and could hear Sebastian fumbling to get his stuff all around the flat. _It shouldn’t take long_ , he had said. Of course it wouldn’t. Sebastian wasn’t moving out, Sebastian didn’t planned this. Sebastian would leave in a hurry. Loud footsteps brought him back to reality and he saw his boyfriend standing in the door frame. He gave him a sad smile – he had given him too many of those that day. Blaine sat up properly, expecting the other man to break the oppressive silence. Sebastian only reached his drawer, lifted up some shirts and took out a tiny package out of there.

“I didn’t planned it that way at all but – ”

He opened the black box to reveal a shiny ring before getting on his knees. 

 “Blaine Anderson, will you marry me?”

The black-haired boy flinched.

“I know – “ Sebastian rushed, seeing his boyfriend’s reaction. “– I know that you probably don’t want to marry me _right now_. It’s not as if we could anyway,” he sighed. “But this –“

“Yes. Yes.  I’ll marry you.”

Blaine kept nodding for a few seconds and kissed Sebastian right away. When they broke the kiss, Sebastian laughed at him – a real one this time, which sent warmth to his heart.

“You didn’t even let me finish my speech ! I’ve been thinking about it all day, how to turn that shitty situation into a romantic thing!”

“Alright, sorry. Yes. Go ahead.”

Sebastian cleared his throat again – and continued.

“So, as I was saying,” he smiled one more time before taking a more serious tone “This is a promise. The promise that I want to be with you, that I wanna marry you. And that w _e will._ It’s a reminder that I’ll come back to you.”  A tear threatened to fall on Blaine’s cheek but the taller boy wiped it away before it had the chance to.  “Always.”

Then he leant closer to Blaine, covering his neck with kisses. Blaine put his arms around him, tighter than he ever did. They stayed like that for a while, inhaling each other scent, memorizing every piece of skin, getting lost in the other’s eyes.

“You were right”, finally said Blaine. “That was hella romantic.”

Later, Sebastian took off the chain around his neck, one of his most precious belongings – his mother gave it to him when he was a little boy – and hang the silver ring around it. He put it on his fiancé, making sure that it didn’t get tangled in his curly hair, and slid it under his shirt. It was safer that way. If people noticed, they would ask too many questions, and that wasn’t desirable, not for the case, and neither for Blaine. But that way, he would always know that it was there, sliding on his skin, close to his heart.

They spend one last night together, their body expressing what words couldn’t say.

When the sun rose, Sebastian was gone.

 

***

It had been five months since Sebastian left. Five difficult months.

Blaine lived on, and he was glad to have a job he loved to keep him going. Teaching kids had always brought light to his days, their innocence and constant joy making him all fluffy inside.

But when he came home to silence, when people asked about Sebastian, that part was hard.

He didn’t like talking about it. He didn’t like lying about what happened, he didn’t like lying about Sebastian, about what he had to do. He didn’t like hearing lectures and “ _I told you so”_ from Tina while he was dying to tell people the truth, that Sebastian wouldn’t leave him like that, that they loved each other more than anything, _that they were engaged._ He hated Sam telling him that he should move on, he hated people trying to get him to date someone new.

Hunter came by the apartment about once every two weeks, checking up on Blaine. It felt great, talking to someone who _knew._ They didn’t talk about it so much, because they both knew that Blaine would be tempted to ask questions knowing that Hunter couldn’t answer them. But even without mentioning the mission, when they shared a look, they understood each other. Hunter didn’t pity him, Hunter didn’t judge him. Hunter probably missed Sebastian too.

 

***

_“_ _…Brooklyn where a shooting took place on Thursday, around 2am. Six victims were reported, three dead and one seriously wounded. Rumors report a war of the drug barons and the involvement of a famous police officer. The NYPD refuses to give  any statement until the case is sorted out…”_

Blaine dropped the mug he was holding, causing Sam to startle. The blond man tried to call his friend, standing in front of his living room’s TV, but he didn’t hear a single word. Blaine’s vision was foggy and a buzzing sound filled his ears. He couldn’t see, he couldn’t hear, he couldn’t breathe.

“Blaine ? Blaine are you okay man?”

Sam’s voice sounded so far away, but Blaine’s mind forced him to get over his chocking state – his only priority was Sebastian.

“I need to – Hunter, I have to call Hunter,” he said, grabbing his phone. His whole body was shaking so hard that it was difficult to even look for his number. Tears were threatening to fall down on his cheeks, and his breathing had quickened.  Sam put a hand on his shoulder, and took his own phone out.

“Hey, relax, alright ? Just sit right there,” he said, pulling out the nearest chair to sit Blaine on it. “You’ll be alright. I don’t know what’s going on but I’ll call Hunter, right?”

His friend looked lost, unfocused and barely nodded to answer his question. Sam dialed Hunter’s number while talking to Blaine, trying to soothe him.

“It’s gonna be fine. Just breathe, okay ? In and out Blaine, in and out”.

 

***

Blaine understood right away – as soon as he caught a glimpse of Hunter’s blue uniform when he opened the door, as soon as he saw his shiny eyes, tears threatening to fall down. Something bad had happened. _No. That couldn’t be happening. Not now. Not ever._ He shook his head as the other man opened his mouth, not ready to hear the words that would come out.

“Blaine, Sebastian has been hurt – “

But he was fine. He had to be fine, right? Sebastian promised. And Sebastian never, ever broke a promise. Blaine would be mad at him forever.

“The doctor said that he wasn’t in a life threatening situation –“

Thank God. He’d thank God every day. Sebastian was alive. His fiancé was alive. He would see him again, he would tell him he loved him again. Sebastian was alive.

“ – but he did explain that he’s suffering from serious injuries, which may lead to mobility disabilities or physical consequences in the future. I’m so sorry to – ”

No. That couldn’t be true. He wouldn’t let anything happen to Sebastian, he’d get him the best doctors, he’d figure it out. Sebastian was alive. Sebastian would be fine.

Blaine was so focused on his thoughts that he barely heard the sob that escaped Hunter’s throat – but when he did, he ran towards the man and hugged him with all his strength, never wanting to let go.

 

***

“So, I don’t know if you can hear me –“ Blaine sniffed through his tears “- but I missed you so much,” he added, pressing softly on Sebastian’s hand. “Seb if – when you wake up, I’ll be there, every day, I promise. We’ll handle this, whatever it is,” he looked at his own hand, the silver ring now visible on it. “We’ll get married, just like we said. We’ll have kids like you’ve always wanted. Nothing’s going to change, alright? We’ll figure it out. We always do – I just need you to wake up to help me out, because I can’t do this without you, Seb.”

It had been three days. It had been three days when Sebastian finally decided to squeeze back Blaine’s hand and to open his eyes.

“Told you I’d be back, Killer”, said his fiancé’s hoarse voice.

 

***

It wasn’t easy.

Of course, being with Sebastian after all those months, after thinking that he could be gone, that he’d never see him again – that was a relief.

But everything else was _hard_. Seeing Sebastian in a hospital bed, covered in bruises, not being able to move without whimpering, not being able to walk – and not knowing if he would be able to do so in the future, that was hard. Answering calls was hard. Listening to his friend’s and family’s apologies and “ _I’m sorry, I wish I’d known”_ was hard. Going back home alone to sleep was hard.

It sure wasn’t an easy situation, but it was Blaine and Sebastian. They supported each other, no matter what. So they fought, they yelled, they cried. But they made it. And it felt so worth it when Sebastian walked to the altar, leaning on his walking stick, to pronounce his vows to Blaine.

"I promise to always come back to you, whether I can run, walk or crawl. I’ll always find a way, and I’ll stick by your side until you get tired of me. Because I love you, Blaine Anderson. Always have, always will. No one will ever be strong enough to stop me.”

   
---  
  
 


End file.
